Mosskit's Destiny
by Bluecoconut
Summary: Will she ever find peace? Not sure if Graypool is her mother or not and what about her father? Follow Mosskit as she unravels the truth, will she find the truth or will she perish under the lies?


Allegiances

Leader: Crookedstar- Light colored tabby with twisted jaw

Deputy: Leopardfur- Unusually golden spotted she-cat

Medicine cat: Mudfur- Light brown tom

Mossleaf- Silver and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors: Rippleclaw- Black and silver tabby tom

Timberfur- Brown tom

Owlfur- Brown and white tom

Ottersplash- White and ginger she-cat

Oakheart- Reddish brown tom

Blackclaw- Pure black tom

Stonefur- Grey and white tom

Mistyfoot- Blue-gray she-cat

Loudbelly- Dark brown tom

Whiteclaw- A dark black tom with white claws and patches

Silverstream- pretty slender silver tabby she-cat

Apprentices: Fishpaw- Orange and white tom

Bluepaw- Grayish blue she-cat

Grasspaw- Green eyed orange tabby tom, mentor Loudbelly

Queens: Lilystream- White-blue she-cat (queen to Darkit, Redkit, and Silverkit)

Willowheart- Grayish white she-cat (queen to Cloudkit, Redkit and Tinykit)

Elders: Troutclaw- Gray tabby tom

Fallowtail- Light brown she-cat

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own warriors or any of the cats except for some I think you know the cats I own and the ones I don't!_ This is my first story so please review! Well find out in this story starting in Bluefur's (Bluestars) POV. I will be starting at the part where Bluefur takes her kits to RiverClan.

**Chapter One-**

One night three kits, Mosskit, Stormkit, Mistykit, were sleeping peacefully. Bluefur thought for a moment before waking the kits _I hope Oakheart is there!_ She then woke the kits and said "come on you three, let's play "sneak away from camp." The three kits squealed and nodded excitedly. The four cats sneaked out of camp with Bluefur's tail guiding them to RiverClan territory. When they were at the edge of Thunderclan territory they rested an hour it was Midnight and they awoke to see Oakheart standing on RiverClan territory.

"Hello" said Oakheart. "What have we here, our kits?" "Yes Oakheart" said Bluefur. "Will you take the kits? Thistleclaw will become deputy if you don't and Thunderclan will be lost because of Thistleclaw. Please."Bluefur asked. "Ok Bluefur be careful though" Sighed Oakheart. I nodded. I passed him the three kits, Mosskit, Stormkit, and Mistykit quietly said "Farewell my children we shall meet again". She sighed and walked back to camp sadly

**_Mosskits POV_**

I blinked my eyes open and looked around the den wondering where I was. Then a gray pelt loomed over me. "Hello dear, I am Graypool your mother. Graypool was beautiful, I thought. "Is that my brother and sister? I asked. "Yes dear, they are sleeping right now though but how about you go visit Brambleberry, the medicine cat." Graypool advised. I nodded and peeked outside the nursery; I then padded outside the nursery and asked a warrior where the medicine den was. "Hello, the warrior said and smiled I am Timberfur" he said puffing his chest out proudly. "Do you know where the medicine den is?" I questioned. "Right over there", he pointed his tail to a rock with a huge crack in it." "Okay thanks" I replied and padded over to the rock and walked in.

I stared around the cave in awe and looked towards the back where there was shelves of herbs and then I saw Brambleberry she was magnificent! "Hello" she said smiling "are you Mosskit?" Brambleberry asked. "Yes I am" I answered. "I would like to be a medicine cat" I said to Brambleberry." "Then you will" answered Brambleberry smiling.

_**13 MOONS LATER_**_

"Mosspaw do you promise to use the medicine cat way usefully, even at the cost of your life?" asked Crookedstar. "I do" I answered. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your medicine cat name, you will now be known as Mossleaf." I smiled, thanked him and padded down from the rockpile to the medicine den. I thought about my former mentor and leader both of them had died from a rogue attack a few moons ago. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

_She woke up in Starclan and looked up to see a silver tabby tom greet her, his name was silvershine. They greeted each other and then silvershine said "You will loom over some but shiver under others only one can save others from this monster"._ I awoke quickly.

**In this story there is a LOT of death so you were warned. . . . . . . And also Mossleaf has an apprentice in this story the apprentice just starts and she dies D:**

"Tinykit do you promise to use the ways of a medicine cat? Asked Crookedstar. "I do! She said excitedly. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give your medicine name you will now be known as Tinypaw". She smiled and jumped down from the highrock. We both went to sleep in the medicine den.

She yawned and stretched then padded out of the den. The clan was very active today. All the sudden Silverstream raced in and yowled we need another group of warriors for the battle, a group of warriors soon formed and raced out. I quickly went back into the medicine den and got some herbs then raced to sunningrocks. Looking around every corner she narrowed her eyes then to see a warrior bleeding his life out. She sighed and ran over to him it was Whiteclaw. While she was healing him a Shadowclan warrior jumped on her! She gasped because this was a fight between Riverclan and Thunderclan not with Shadowclan! Then she remembered Clawface became a rogue after killing Spottedleaf and running from Shadowclan. I tried to get him off but he clung on to my back, I yowled for help but then he slashed my muzzle that made me yowl even louder. And soon enough Owlfur came charging through and picked him off like a fly. He was a strong warrior.

After I got to my paws I finished healing Whiteclaw and then ran back to camp. It was peaceful there our camp is located on an island the water around the island is very shallow with reeds all around the camp brambles covered our dens on the outside with moss at the entrance. The dens were in a shape like a **U**. "Mossleaf? asked Silverstream "yea" I answered. "Do you think I am pregnant? I looked at Silverstream and held back a gasp, she was pregnant! "You are but with who? I asked. "He is a secret" she snapped. I narrowed my eyes then guessed "they are halfclan? Silverstream hesitated then nodded "Graystripe is the father" she whispered "please don't tell _anyone_". She pleaded. "Don't worry I won't" I promised. "But you better get into the nursery and get all settled." I told Silverstream.

After Silverstream got settled three warriors carried four warriors in and my apprentice. I gasped in shock and choked down tears five cats were dead! I ran over to Tinypaw. "Tinypaw! I yelled what happened? I demanded to know. She didn't answer I sobbed over all five, the cats were Loudbelly, Blackclaw, Oakheart, Stonefur, and Tinypaw. That night we held vigil that night also we appointed a new deputy.

"I say these words before Starclan and I wish that Oakheart will hear and approve my choice Leopardfur will be the new deputy".


End file.
